<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Harrowing Halloween by MoonCat163</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294481">A Harrowing Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163'>MoonCat163</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Autumn with Loki, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Halloween, Halloween fun, Loki’s Library, reader gets a trick, trick or treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Loki + Halloween celebrations</p><p>Wanda and Natasha badger you into joining the team for movie night on Halloween. You don’t really like horror movies, but they won’t take no for an answer, especially since Loki will be there. After the movie starts, you become jittery as odd things begin to happen. You’re sure it’s the movie, until you’ve had enough of the weirdness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Just friends - Relationship, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Autumn with Loki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Harrowing Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, you two, you <em> know </em> that I don’t like horror movies!”</p><p>Wanda and Natasha were in your room to convince you join in for movie night with the rest of the team. You didn’t like horror films at all, and avoided most of them altogether. </p><p>“It’s not that bad, I’ve seen it already,” Natasha replied. </p><p>“Don’t you get enough of that stuff during missions?” You asked her, a little bewildered. </p><p>“It’s different,” she shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it.”</p><p>“Everyone is going to be there, even Loki,” Wanda cajoled. </p><p>“Loki?!” </p><p>“Yes, Thor browbeat him until he gave in just so that he’d be left alone.”</p><p>“I really don’t….” you shook your head.</p><p>“We’re not taking ‘no’ for an answer,” Wanda said. “If Loki is being made to come, then you are coming, too.”</p><p><em> “Fine,” </em>you grumbled. </p><p>“Starts at eight, don’t be late, and wear pajamas.”</p><p>They both left once they’d badgered you into joining them, and you knew that Loki wouldn’t be wearing pajamas, but you didn’t have time to point that out. </p><p>— —</p><p>When everything was ready for the movie in the large sitting/living room, you reluctantly took a seat beside Wanda while the others spread out around the room. You had been correct that Loki wouldn’t be wearing ‘pajamas’ per se, but he did have on soft-looking black trousers (silk probably), along with a simple dark green shirt (again, likely silk). You’d never really seen him wear anything so casual, so you knew this was a first for you. As for yourself, you wore lounging pants and a white tee shirt, along with slipper socks, since you didn’t like for your feet to be cold. </p><p>“Are we ready?” Tony asked, as he waved the remote. </p><p>There was a chorus of agreement, so he started the movie. Wanda held a bowl of popcorn between the two of you so that you could reach it, after you covered your lap with a small blanket. You then raised the footrest before you glanced at Loki, and he grinned slightly when you rolled your eyes. </p><p>As the movie started picking up with intensity, you huddled under the blanket, all the while pulling the edge of it up so that you could shield your eyes from the most suspenseful or graphic scenes. </p><p>“I don’t like this,” you whispered to Wanda, who patted your knee. </p><p>When your attention briefly left the movie, you felt a slight tug on the blanket, which made it slip down a few inches. You adjusted it to make sure it wasn’t caught on anything, and then pulled it back up over your arms. Then a movement in your peripheral caught your attention, and you looked at the end table where your glass of soda slid just a bit on the wood. You picked it up and wiped the condensation off the bottom of it before placing it back onto the table. </p><p>When one of your socks nearly came off, you yanked it up firmly, almost viciously. You weren’t sure why you were so jumpy, but had to chalk it off to the movie. A couple of minutes later, your sock moved again, and this time you felt a cold sensation on your ankle, almost like fingertips on your skin. This caused you to draw your knees up while tucking the blanket even more firmly around your feet. </p><p>Wanda patted your knee again, aware of your jitters but trying to soothe you. You didn’t want to disturb or ruin the others’ fun, but your skin was crawling, and now…now you felt as if someone was playing with a strand of your hair. It wasn’t being pulled, but was a small, soft movement, almost like a breeze had caught it. </p><p><em> Then </em> you felt what could only be described as someone breathing on the back of your neck. As unobtrusively as you could, you slowly reached up to smooth your hair down and turned your head slightly to see if anyone stood behind you. You glanced around, but everyone was still in their seats, intent on the movie.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Wanda whispered, after leaning close. </p><p>“I don’t...I guess the movie is getting to me..sorry.”</p><p>You endured more phantom touches, and breaths on your neck until you were wound tighter than a spring on a cuckoo clock. After one particularly jolting sensation of a cool fingertip running down the vertebrae in your neck, you’d had enough. You startled them all when you flung your blanket aside and leapt to your feet without even putting the sofa’s footrest down. </p><p>“Nope, Nope, I knew this was a bad idea!”</p><p>You jumped and shuddered when the cool fingertip ran the entire length of your spine, then you <em> ran </em> from the room, headed toward your suite. The others looked at each other in bewilderment, before <em> they </em> were shocked by a scream. Before they could even start after you, you staggered back, holding both hands over your abdomen, where a rapidly growing blood stain soaked your tee shirt. </p><p><em> “What the hell?” </em>Tony shouted as he jumped up. </p><p>Loki reached you first, just as you collapsed to the floor. The others were stunned, trying to process what had happened while Loki held your head and shoulders off the floor. </p><p>“What did you do?” He asked.</p><p>“I ran into something, not sure...what…” you whispered, weakly. </p><p>You reached for his face with one bloodied hand, and left a handprint on his cheek before he could grasp your wrist. He was as bewildered as the others as to what caused your injury.</p><p>“Loki…”</p><p>He leaned closer so that he could hear you, since your voice was very faint. </p><p>“Remember….remember…”</p><p>“Remember what?” He asked, gently. </p><p>“Remember this...as the year...you got pranked, punk! I knew it was you doing that stuff to me!”</p><p>With that, you literally rolled with laughter as he dropped you gracelessly onto the floor and shot to his feet. The others stood there, just stunned, while Loki crossed his arms and stared down at you. </p><p>“You know, a little warning would have been nice,” Tony commented, which sent you into another peal of laughter. </p><p>“Then it wouldn’t have been as funny,” you chortled.</p><p>“It wasn’t funny anyway,” Loki growled. </p><p>“Was, too,” you replied, while getting to your feet. “Happy Halloween, halloweenies.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>